


Nasi Padang

by ButtercupAgnus



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gen, Male Friendship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtercupAgnus/pseuds/ButtercupAgnus
Summary: Empat puluh derajat di siang hari nekat Hakuba dan Kaito hadapi demi empat bungkus nasi padang. Karena pendingin ruangan apalagi es sama sekali tidak mengenyangkan. Pasti rasanya macam simulasi jadi kerupuk kulit, pikir Kaito.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 7





	Nasi Padang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiqueligia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiqueligia/gifts).



Matahari bersinar terik di atas awan diketahui menaikkan temperatur hingga mencapai empat puluh derajat. Cuaca yang sangat pas untuk menyalakan pendingin ruangan dan berdiam diri di kamar, _low budget_ -nya cukup parut es batu pakai sirop.

Yang penting sejuk.

Meskipun begitu, perut yang minta diisi tidak bisa ditenangkan dengan pendingin ruangan apalagi es, bahkan Kaito dan Hakuba tahu dan memilih nekat-berjalan kaki keluar karena rumah makan destinasi terbilang dekat-dan berjuang-karena lapar-di tengah sapaan matahari di siang bolong. Kalau bukan karena sarapan antasida untuk berdua, mending mereka lesehan di depan kipas.

"Ayo buru, makin siang makin terik." Kaito meneriaki Hakuba dari arah pagar. Dia mendongak ke arah langit cerah. Pasti rasanya macam simulasi jadi kerupuk kulit, pikir Kaito.

.

.

.

**Detective Conan karya Aoyama Gosho**

**Aku hanya meminjam karakter ciptaannya untuk penulisan FF ini**

.

.

.

"Misi kita berlangsung selama sepuluh menit lewat lima belas detik koma tiga puluh, sudah berlalu enam menit lewat dua belas detik koma tujuh." Hakuba berkata dengan nada frustasi. Jam saku kesayangannya kembali dikantongi sambil mengembuskan napas kemudian kembali menatap antrean yang sudah berangsur mengurang sejak kedatangan awal mereka.

"Tapi _gak_ nyangka ya, kukira terik begini orang lain _ogah_ keluar." Bahkan perhitungan Hakuba terancam gagal karena peristiwa tak terperkirakan ini, "Sayang banget tapi misi kita besar kemungkinan gagal."

Sial.

Kaito tidak sengaja mengeluarkan isi pikirannya. Kaito pura-pura lupa dan memandangi kuah semur. Pernyataan Kaito barusan Hakuba maknai pelecehan harga diri. Tak pernah termaafkan walau hanya satu milimeter. Hmm, Hakuba mendelik ke arah Kaito tanpa dibalas olehnya, setidak peka itu kah dia? Hakuba mulai berpikir, haruskah mereka bergelut di rumah makan nasi padang?

Hakuba menarik dan mengembuskan napas lantas tersenyum kalem.

Lupakan saja. Akhirnya giliran mereka tiba. Kaito sangat ingin bersorak sorai, berlari dan melesat macam pemain sepak bola untuk merayakan. Bedanya itu di lapangan rumput, ini di ubin. Kuda-kuda sudah dipersiapkan padahal, namun tepukan di bahu oleh Hakuba bagaikan magnet yang menarik atensi Kaito terhadap khayalan-entah karena euforia atau kepanasan-kembali ke dunia nyata. Pertemanan bertahun-tahun memang berbeda, sebelum bukti konkret ada pun Hakuba sudah tahu gelagat sinting teman kamarnya, "Gak usah macem-macem."

Kaito cuma haha hehe di tempat sedangkan Hakuba menggeleng pasrah kemudian memesan makanan.

.

Empat bungkus nasi padang terpisah dua kantong plastik hitam sudah dalam genggaman. Benar perkiraan Kaito, makin siang makin panas. Perjalanan pulang terasa jauh lebih menyiksa dibanding perjalanan berangkat. Pikirannya jadi mengawang. Mungkin kalau masuk neraka nanti Kaito maju paling depan saking terbiasanya.

Hakuba mengeluarkan jam saku, "Pukul satu siang lewat dua menit empat puluh detik koma dua!" Mengantongi jam sakunya, sekarang giliran ponsel yang dikeluarkan. Dia melanjutkan, "Temperatur 39 derajat Celsius, artinya, masih ada dua menit dua puluh detik koma tiga belas sebelum misi gagal!" Sehabis memberi laporan dan kembali mengantongi ponselnya, tanpa aba-aba Hakuba memacu langkahnya dan mulai berlari. Kaito menganga. Tanpa ba bi bu dia ikut berlari dan menyamai langkah Hakuba. Berpikir sejenak, Kaito akhirnya berkata, "Tahu dari mana temperaturnya tiga puluh sembilan?!"

"Ponsel pintar, kawan."

Entah sejak kapan mereka jadi lomba lari. Pemicu Hakuba ialah ketepatan waktu sedangkan Kaito ialah menghindari sinar matahari secepat mungkin. Realistis.

Garis _finish_ akhirnya tertangkap indra penglihatan, pagar indekos sudah di depan mata. Dalam koma menjadi detik dan detik menjadi menit, Hakuba mempercepat langkah, membuka pagar lantas mendobrak pintu kamar macam penangkapan basah aktivitas ambigu di hotel, Hakuba bergegas masuk kemudian berseru pada Kaito, "KAWANKU LEKAS MASUK!" Seruan tanda bahaya ditangkap dan secara impulsif Kaito laksanakan. Pintu dibanting dan dikunci. Napas berembus lega dari bibir kering yang minta dibasahi. Mereka duduk bersandar pada pintu. Misi berhasil! Mereka berdua lolos tahap simulasi penjemuran kerupuk kulit sekaligus misi sepuluh menit lewat lima belas detik koma tiga puluh yang secara ajaib tepat waktu! Mereka wajib pamer meski terselubung-menghindari hujatan-dan menjadikan pengalaman berharga ini untuk bahan skripsi di masa depan. Dosen pasti bangga sampai-sampai memberi gelar _Cum Laude_ semudah memberi titah revisi.

Perut kembali keroncongan. Hakuba dan Kaito lekas bangkit dari duduk. Satu kantong plastik berisi dua bungkus nasi padang dipisahkan untuk Heiji dan Shinichi makan pulang dari kampus nanti. Dua bungkus sisanya kemudian diletakkan satu-satu di atas piring kemudian dilepas karetnya.

"Karena kau fobia ikan, kupesankan rendang." Hakuba mengklarifikasi sebelum menyuap nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Kaito mendengung sebagai balasan dan turut menyuap makanannya.

"Sebentar. Kita belum cuci tangan." Ucapan Hakuba menjeda acara makan mereka seketika.

"Udah kotor, biar nanti pas selesai aja cuci tangannya. Jadi hemat air."

Cacat logika

.

Berikutnya kamar mereka hening. Hanya ada suara-suara aktivitas; kunyahan dan deru kipas angin. Sampai Kaito memecah hening, dia menceletuk, "Hakuba, pernah mikir gak sih kenapa rumah makan nasi padang jual ayam dan ikan juga?"

Hakuba berpikir beberapa saat kemudian menjawab, "Mungkin konsumen mulai bosen sama daging sapi, jadi inovasinya itu ya menambah menu."

"Tapi setiap nasi padang itu identik sama rendang, daging sapi. Bukan ayam apalagi ikan."

"Jadi?"

"Ini termasuk bentuk mencoreng nama baik rendang sebagai ikon nasi padang dong." Kaito sengaja banget memelototi ikan di piring Hakuba. Hakuba berpikir positif, mungkin saja _Ichthyophobia_ kawannya sudah hilang.

"Hmm ... Argumenmu salah, Kaito. Justru ide-ide inovatif begini harus diapresiasi, bukan dianggap mencoreng keaslian. Ini yang disebut dengan _Development_ alias perkembangan." Hakuba balas memaparkan argumennya selogis mungkin sambil memisahkan duri ikan di dagingnya.

"Ya tapi aneh aja. Orang yang awalnya bilang, 'Beli nasi padang seporsi' mikirnya bakal dapet rendang malah ditanya 'Ayam, rendang, atau ikan, mas?'"

"Justru bagus dong, biar _gak_ bingung. Jadi kalau misal rendang habis, kita bakal _tetep_ makan nasi padang dengan lauk alternatif."

"Kalau si penjual _gak_ bilang kalau rendang pesanan kita habis tau-tau pas kita pulang, buka bungkusnya, eh malah dapet ikan, gimana?"

Hakuba menghentikan aktivitasnya sementara. Opini Kaito rasanya mulai absurd membuat selera makannya hilang berganti semangat untuk mulai berdebat. Baiklah, Hakuba mulai menyangkal dengan tenang, " _Gak_ mungkin lah."

"Mungkin!" Kaito menekankan setiap suku kata dengan alis bertaut.

Kalau begitu keinginanmu, apa boleh buat. Hakuba tidak enak hati sejujurnya, namun demi kemajuan pola pikir kawannya agar terbebas dari penyakit stadium empat; ketidakwarasan, Hakuba siap menghancurkan pertahanan Kaito sekarang juga, "Yakin banget, punya bukti gak?" Kemenangan untuk Hakuba!-

"Korbannya di depanmu."

-ah mungkin tidak.

.

Tamat

.

**Author's Note:**

> Aku harap beri-beri suka sama ceritanya yaa. Maaf Hakuba jadi OOC beut wkwk.


End file.
